


Push and Pull

by FlitShadowflame



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pinching, Rough Sex, incestuous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HKM <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1098438#t1098438">prompt</a> "I humbly request some really rough sex, my dears."</p>
<p>Edited and hopefully improved.  At the very least, there should be less blasted tense shifts in this version!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

When Dwalin presses an empty glove into Fili's mouth, the young dwarf knows he's going to have trouble walking tomorrow, and it makes him even harder.

Dwalin drags him bodily through the trees, until he can barely see the glow of the campfire, and he yanks down Fili's trousers, pulling away every interfering bit of cloth. A bare hand replaces the glove briefly.

"Suck," and Fili does, because he does want to be _able_ to walk. Dwalin is well-hung even for the race of Men, as a dwarf he is of alarming proportions. The skin tastes of dirt and sweat, and he knows Dwalin's fingernails are a little too long, just as he knows he's not going to say anything about it. Dwalin would only ridicule him, assuming he was allowed to get the words out. When the hand is gone, the glove is back, because Fili is not a quiet dwarf and Dwalin knows this well.

The fingers work quickly, and Fili bites hard into the leather of the glove as they scrape and stretch and find what makes him scream in less furtive circumstances. As it is, he grunts noisily and Dwalin pinches his ass in reprimand.

All it does is make him squeal instead, trying to writhe away from the pain. A calloused thumb rubs and presses at the sensitive muscle around his hole, and he shakes, whimpering into the glove.

"Desperate for it already?" Dwalin asks in a low, gravelly rumble, because without conscious thought Fili has moved into position on his hands and knees, ass in the air begging wordlessly to be taken. He moans his agreement and gets another punishing pinch for the noise, this one on the excruciatingly tender skin behind his sack. He cries out into the gag. "Noise can be deadly, in the Wild," Dwalin purrs. "I taught you better than this, boy." Both hands are unoccupied now, until he grabs Fili's hips and seats himself deep within the younger dwarf, who keens at the invasion. Dwalin's hand twists in Fili's hair and yanks him back as he presses all the way in. "Whiny brats will get punished."

The hand in his hair keeps Fili relatively still as Dwalin pounds into him mercilessly. Still enough that he does not bounce off the larger dwarf's cock, anyway. No matter how he tries to brace himself against the ground, though, each thrust rocks him off balance and he feels the ache in his scalp grow.

Like this, with the sour leather glove clenched between his teeth, even the pain is welcome. Dwalin's other hand grips his hip with bruising strength, and his mouth, when not murmuring deliciously filthy words in Fili's ear, occupies itself with biting and sucking on Fili's flesh, especially that same ear, which feels wet and hot and worn ragged by Dwalin's teeth.

"Is your brother this much of a cockslut, boy? Could I spear him again and again, and still have him beg me for more like you do, falling to his knees at the slightest invitation? You've finally learned how to swallow me down, but there was a certain charm to seeing you sputter and choke while I fucked your face. Would Kili be too proud for that?"

Fili thrashes, his elbow catching Dwalin in the ribs and making the older dwarf snicker. "Is it that you don't want anyone else to get the coring you long for, or that you don't want me to touch your precious baby brother? He won't remain innocent for long, not with those pretty doe eyes. Durin's line makes lovely little cocksluts. When Thorin asked me to 'tutor' you I wonder if he knew I was well aware of how far my brother took his own 'tutoring' of the young son of Thrain. Now there was a sight, Thorin Prince with his hair loose and wild and his whore mouth begging for more as my brother plowed into him."

Fili can imagine it a little too easily, too eagerly, young Thorin with his hair still all coal-black, lost in ecstasy. Kili takes after their uncle in looks, while Fili has his father's nose and coloring, so if the image of young Thorin melts into his little brother after a few moments' thought, that is hardly intentional.

"Maybe if I took your brother as well I wouldn't need to wait so long for you to recover. It was only yesterday you stopped using that swaggering limp," Dwalin bites down on Fili's shoulder, hard enough to break skin, and Fili moans into the glove. "And the last time I fucked you was more than a week ago. With two little sluts begging for my cock I could have some entertainment perhaps twice a week," he muses, yanking on Fili's hair as he slams in again.

Truthfully, Fili would happily submit to this exquisite torture every night if Dwalin would allow it. The larger dwarf insists on the wait, for discretion's sake as much as for Fili's health. Thorin has not forbidden their union, but neither has he approved it, and to flaunt it and leave a fighter at less than his best... Dwalin will not do that to his old friend.

"Come for me," Dwalin growls, thrusting deep and Fili moans, clutching at the soil and coming untouched. As a young dwarf, sex less than once a week could probably make him come just from Dwalin's voice, but he has learned restraint in this, if only because Dwalin punishes him for coming without permission. The forges of dwarves can produce some great and terrible implements, most of which Fili wishes he had never seen.

"There's a good lad," Dwalin praises, and he follows Fili after a moment, buried hilt-deep in the blond. "By Durin's beard," he mutters, but seemingly has nothing to add to the oath.

Fili spits out the glove. "Am I allowed to speak yet?" he asks, amused and a little hoarse from all the noises he'd tried to strangle.

The tug at his hair and pinch at his ass are almost fond now. Dwalin pulls free and helps Fili back into his clothes. "I want your mouth first next time. I always forget when that delectable ass is in front of me."

"Not going to try my brother's on for size?" Fili snorts, fastening his tunic.

"Don't be an idiot," Dwalin rolls his eyes, slapping Fili on the ass now that the cloth will muffle the sound. "He's barely taken his eyes off the burglar ever since we left the Shire."


End file.
